


Look After You

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of the TMH tour, and Harry and Louis are ready to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first one shots I've ever written, yay!

It was the last concert of the Take Me Home tour. Their contract with Modest! was up, and Louis was ready for anything. Harry was nervous, telling Louis he didn’t know when or how they should come out. Louis was nervous too if he was being completely honest, but he was never completely honest so he told himself that he wasn’t nervous and he was going too do this and go through with it.

“That’s what makes you beautiful!” Harry sang, ending the last song of the night. Louis looked over at his boyfriend and smiled widely. His deep raspy voice was amazing and mesmerizing, but that’s not what Louis was thinking about, or at least not what was in the forefront of his mind.

Louis was thinking about what he had planned. He had a plan that he was very very nervous about and no one knew about it, except the few people who were involved. Harry noticed Louis wasn't his usual perky self that he was after concerts and shot him a concerned look, mouthing "Are you okay?" Louis nodded quickly and looked away from Harry as not to give himself away.

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight!" Liam said. "This has been an awesome tour, a great show to end it! We'll miss seeing all of you, but hopefully you can make to the next tour, yeah? We'll see you all soon!" All of the boys came together for one last bow, before pulling themselves in for a group hug. While in the huddle, where no one could see or hear what they were doing, Louis initiated his plan.

"Harry? Do you want to come out? Right here? Right now?" Louis asked, all the boys looked at him like he was crazy but Harry just grinned widely.

"Course Lou. Lets do it." Harry nodded. The boys stared at them.

"What are you going to do?" Zayn asked. The fans knew something was up now, they were standing in a group hug for an abnormally long time.

"I have a plan." Louis said, and looked over at their band and the microphone guy to give them a thumbs up. The lights in the arena came back up, and all of the fans looked at them expectantly. Louis raised the microphone to his lips.

"Hi!! So, tonight's the last night of our tour, which is really sad. But I have some news that a lot of you would most likely want to hear, so I suggest taking out your cameras right about now. This is something I've- correction, we've been hiding for a long time." Louis reached back and grabbed Harry's hands, intertwining their fingers. The rest of the boys sunk back into the background, sitting on various objects on stage, giving their friend space for their big moment. The crowd fell silent, expectation of what was to come showing on their faces.

"Now, it's really difficult for me to describe how I'm feeling right now, how strongly I feel. But I found a song about it, and I thought I'd sing it, if that's okay?" Louis asked. The crowd roared, whooped and hollered.

"Okay, I'll sing it I'll sing it!" Louis said. He turned to face Harry, who was smiling like a silly school girl who had a crush on this guy. Louis raised their hand and re-intertwined their fingers. He took a step closer and the band took that as their cue to start playing the music. Louis sang loud and proud straight into Harry's eyes.

_"If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate."_  Louis was grinning as he sang, and Harry's mouth wide open as he recognized the song. Louis took yet another step closer to Harry, so now he was looking up at him really, and continued to sing.

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you."_  As Louis sang the last words, he poked Harry's nose, and Harry grinned widely at the man in front of him.

_"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down._

__

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you."_  At the next part, Louis tweaked the lyrics slightly to fit the situation.

_"If ever there was any doubt_

_My love he leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_He says most assuredly."_  He made sure to emphasis he and point to Harry whenever it was sang. They were coming out, that had to be clear.

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_(After you)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh."_

__

_"It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own"_

__

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

__

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

__

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh._ " They stood there for a moment as the song faded out. The audience roared, the boys cheered from the back. and before Louis knew what was going on, Harry pushed his lips down onto his. They kissed passionately, with Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's neck and gripping it, while Harry pulled Louis closer by wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. They stayed like that for a moment, forgetting the crowd, forgetting the boys, forgetting the paparazzi, forgetting the world. And even when they pulled back, everything was still blanked out except the other person. They stared at each other, enormous smiles on their faces, communicating with their eyes simple thoughts. Harry's wide, happy eyes were screaming,  **Did we really just do that?!** , and Louis' relieved, but equally happy eyes were saying back,  **We really just did.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you kinda enjoyed.


End file.
